


El plan inefable

by MisaAbadeer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Archangels, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Romance, Stargazing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAbadeer/pseuds/MisaAbadeer
Summary: "Creía que estaba mucho mejor sin recordar todo aquello. Hasta que Aziraphale hizo aquel comentario un día que se encontraban contemplando las estrellas: «Sabes, recuerdo vagamente que antes de que me destinaran a la puerta del Este, conocí a un ángel que me enseñó muchas cosas sobre las estrellas. Creo que me dijo que algún día crearía una estrella para mí. No sé si llegó a hacerlo, realmente no sé por qué no puedo recordarle, pero después de eso, nunca volví a verle.»"Una historia que comenzó cuando "Crowley" todavía no era su nombre; y cuando un ángel y un arcángel estaban irremediablemente enamorados.





	El plan inefable

**Author's Note:**

> Este es sin duda alguna mi headcanon favorito, y me encanta imaginar cómo habría sido su relación antes de que Crowley cayera.  
> Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestras opiniones.
> 
> Mil gracias a Cris por haber sido mi beta en esta historia y por haberme ayudado tanto <3

Crowley había olvidado muchas cosas de su anterior vida; de cuando Crowley no era su verdadero nombre; de cuando él era un arcángel.  
Pero algo que nunca había olvidado es que muchas de las estrellas que existen son gracias a él. No es que quisiera olvidarlo todo, es que Dios se había ocupado de que no lo recordase para cuando él cayera hasta el Infierno.

Y no le importaba, creía que estaba mucho mejor sin recordar todo aquello. Hasta que Aziraphale hizo aquel comentario un día que se encontraban contemplando las estrellas: «Sabes, recuerdo vagamente que antes de que me destinaran a la puerta del Este, conocí a un ángel que me enseñó muchas cosas sobre las estrellas. Creo que me dijo que algún día crearía una estrella para mí. No sé si llegó a hacerlo, realmente no sé por qué no puedo recordarle, pero después de eso, nunca volví a verle.» Crowley lo recordó en aquel momento; porque lo único que podía recordar de su vida en el Cielo, tenía que ver con las estrellas. El demonio recordaba a aquel ángel tan diferente a los demás; aquel que le hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas; aquel por el que habría librado miles de batallas sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Y recordaba aquella última conversación que tuvieron Allí Arriba:

—¿De verdad vas a crear una estrella? ¿solo para mí? —preguntó Aziraphale de manera incrédula.  
—Claro que voy a hacerlo —respondió con una satisfecha sonrisa —¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?  
—Oh, no sé, quizá porque tú eres un arcángel y yo un “simple” principado —respondió sarcásticamente —¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?  
—Porque quiero, y porque me gustas. ¿No es motivo suficiente? —respondió él con simpleza, como si aquello no tuviera importancia, cuando de hecho, sí la tenía para ambos.  
—Raphael, sabes lo que puede pasarte si los demás arcángeles se enteran de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aziraphale. Su voz estaba llena de preocupación y miedo. Él mismo sabía de primera mano lo que podía pasar si no seguías al pie de la letra todo lo que Dios tenía preparado para ti. Pero hay cosas que son inefables; como lo es el amor.  
—Lo sé, y tú sabes que no tengo miedo de rebelarme, no cuando se trata de ti; de nosotros —dijo con la voz llena de convicción, sujetando la diestra de Aziraphale entre sus manos y llevándosela a los labios para darle un dulce beso en los nudillos—. Nunca dudaría en luchar si eso implica que tengo una mínima oportunidad de estar contigo, pero estar contigo de verdad, no viéndonos a escondidas. No soporto estar así. —reconoció Raphael de manera abatida.  
—Yo tampoco… —reconoció también Aziraphale.  
—Te prometo que encontraré una manera de que esto funcione —aseguró Raphael con convicción antes de marcharse de su tan preciado escondite.

Lo que Aziraphale no sabía, es que aquella sería la última vez que vería al arcángel.  
Al menos no con ese nombre.

Quizá Dios al fin y al cabo sí tenía un plan inefable donde todo podría funcionar para ellos. Después de que Raphael cayera y Aziraphale fuera enviado a la puerta del Este, Dios se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos recordara al otro. Aunque no contaba con algo: el amor es mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. Y eso lo había subestimado por completo. O… quizá es lo que quería que todo el mundo creyera.

***

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que Crowley se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para sacar de nuevo aquel tema de conversación:

—Aziraphale, ¿crees que aquél ángel que me dijiste el otro día llegó a crear esa estrella para ti? —preguntó el demonio con cautela y curiosidad. Se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando a la vista sus dorados y serpentinos ojos. El ángel levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le miró con cierta perplejidad.  
—Oh, bueno… supongo que es algo que nunca sabré —respondió con algo parecido a melancolía en su voz.  
—Pero, ¿te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó Crowley armándose de valentía.  
—Sí… supongo que sí me gustaría saberlo —admitió Aziraphale, dedicándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa al demonio.  
Crowley se levantó del sofá y le alargó la mano a Aziraphale para que la cogiera.  
—Entonces vamos a descubrirlo —sentenció el demonio.  
El ángel no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero confiaba en Crowley. Así que con sumo cuidado dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la librería.

Cuando se subieron al Bentley estaba a punto de atardecer, y Crowley pensó que cuando llegaran a su destino, la iluminación —o más bien la ausencia de ésta— sería ideal para poner en marcha su «plan».

Aziraphale miró por la ventanilla según avanzaban por la carretera, conocía a la perfección aquel camino: es el que tomaban cuando iban a observar las estrellas. Miró a Crowley con curiosidad preguntándose qué estaría tramando.

Crowley aparcó a los pies de aquel pequeño monte que ya conocían tan bien, sacó una manta del asiento trasero del Bentley y los dos subieron hasta la cima. El demonio veía perfectamente en la oscuridad —a diferencia de Aziraphale, que tenía que ir agarrado del brazo de Crowley para no tropezar—, ya en su pequeño rincón estiraron la manta y se tumbaron sobre ella.

El ángel, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, miraba de reojo a Crowley, que parecía más nervioso que nunca. El demonio respiró profundamente antes de alzar los brazos hacia el cielo y pensar que era ahora o nunca. Como siempre hacía Crowley cuando observaban las estrellas, las acercó con un pequeño espejismo, pues lo único que realmente estaba haciendo era proyectar sus recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, todo aquello que estaba proyectando lo había creado él, y ahora estaba buscando un recuerdo que se encontraba a 2.000 años luz de distancia.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que aquel recuerdo todavía estaba presente en su mente, y en su corazón.

La luz de aquello que Crowley les había acercado brillaba de una manera casi… celestial. Bañaba de luz todo lo que les rodeaba, y Aziraphale lo contemplaba con admiración y sorpresa. Nunca había visto algo así, pero podría jurar que tenía la forma de… un ángel.

—Oh, querido… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Aziraphale maravillado.

Crowley tomó una gran bocanada de aire que no necesitaba físicamente —pero sí mentalmente— y respondió:

—Eso, es una nebulosa. ¿Sabías que las nebulosas son el lugar donde normalmente las estrellas nacen? —preguntó Crowley. Giró el rostro y vio que Aziraphale negaba con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de aquella proyección. —Ahí en medio —señaló Crowley al medio de la nebulosa —Hay una estrella masiva, que es la que hace que salga todo ese gas que le da esa forma. ¿Y sabes cómo llaman a esta nebulosa? —preguntó de nuevo girando el rostro y mirando fijamente a Aziraphale, esta vez no respondió hasta que se aseguró de que el ángel también le miraba. Cuando los azules ojos de Aziraphale dieron con los dorados de Crowley, se atrevió a responder finalmente—: La nebulosa del ángel.  
Aziraphale miró a Crowley confundido, sin saber por qué le estaba enseñando eso. Y Crowley pensó que ya era hora de recordar aquello que les arrebataron.  
—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando a un arcángel le ordenaron crear estrellas, constelaciones y demás cosas en el firmamento, creó esta nebulosa para el ángel del que estaba enamorado; para que todo el mundo en el Cielo lo supiera; para que su ángel lo supiera. Pero nunca llegó a tener la oportunidad de enseñárselo… hasta ahora ¬—explicó Crowley. Su voz sonaba como una súplica; una súplica para que Aziraphale pudiera recordarlo; para que pudiera recordarle.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Aziraphale, que miraba a Crowley con incredulidad. Se sentía frustrado; frustrado por haber sido forzado a olvidar todo aquello; a olvidar quién era Crowley antes de caer. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir diferentes emociones, como si aquella nebulosa hubiera sido un gran detonante para recuperar sus recuerdos. Se sentía confundido, sorprendido, maravillado pero sobre todo, se sentía feliz; feliz de saber que, realmente, nunca había perdido a aquel arcángel que tanto amó —y seguía amando—, porque nunca se había alejado de su lado por mucho tiempo.  
Por fin lo veía todo con claridad.

—Raphael… —susurró Aziraphale emocionado sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta que anunciaba el llanto inminente.  
—Ángel, no me llames así, ese ya no es mi nombre —bromeó Crowley. Estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado a la vez, y cuando eso ocurría tendía a bromear en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero Aziraphale sonrió más aún, y Crowley ya no podía ocultar más las ganas de llorar que también tenía, mucho menos cuando no llevaba las gafas de sol para ocultar sus emociones. Se sentía tremendamente feliz.

Los dos se acercaron, atraídos por el otro como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes, y se besaron; se besaron sabiendo que aquél era el primer beso en miles y miles de años desde el último que pudieron darse, y que este no sería el último. Quizá tendrían que seguir ocultando sus sentimientos un tiempo a ojos de los demás, pero sabían que ni el Cielo ni el Infierno podían luchar contra ellos; contra su amor. Y si en algo estaban de acuerdo, es que valía la pena luchar por aquél amor tan único y especial que el ángel y el demonio sentían el uno por el otro.

Y allí, los dos tumbados bajo el manto de las estrellas, abrazándose sin intención de soltar al otro nunca más, pensaron que quizá, el plan inefable que Dios tenía preparado, había sido lo que les había llevado hasta aquel preciso instante.

Ellos no lo sabían aún, pero Dios sabía que aquello era inefable; no se puede luchar contra el amor.


End file.
